The Many Lies of Foggy Nelson
by DeadpoolsGirl
Summary: Where Matt and Foggy discuss the many past lies between them.
1. Lie 1

**Author's note: A series of one-shots where Matt and Foggy lay the past out on the table. Their conversation takes place after _Daredevil_ season finale.**

* * *

 **The Many Lies of Foggy Nelson  
**

 _Are you telling me that since I've known you, anytime I wasn't telling the truth, you knew?_

 _And what, you just played along?_

 _Basically._

* * *

"So I figure you owe me a few more answers," Foggy said to Matt, sitting across from him in Matt's living room. Things had slowly gotten better between them since Fisk had been put away, and he had turned his reputation as the "devil of Hell's Kitchen" into the now much beloved Daredevil. But Matt knew this conversation was coming. He owed Foggy for years of lies.

"That's fair. What do you want to know?"

Foggy looked down at his beer, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to ask next. "I want to know about any time you used your Jedi powers to see through my lies and what you did about it. And anytime you lied to me because you thought you were protecting me from something."

Matt sighed. This was going to be a much more difficult conversation than he thought. "Okay. Did you have a particular moment in mind to start with?"

"Yeah. The time I had a girl under the bed."

* * *

 **Lie #1: The Girl Under the Bed**

Matt could hear Foggy and his date fooling around before he made his way up the stairs to their dorm room. He paused at the door, trying to decide whether to go in or not. He listened for a moment, not trying to be invasive, but trying to hear just enough to tell if they were finished or not. They were talking and giggling now, so it was probably safe enough to enter.

When Matt put his key in the door, he heard frantic movements inside. They'd heard him now and apparently didn't want to be caught. Matt debated a moment before turning the doorknob whether or not to go in. It was 2:00 in the morning, he was dead tired from studying at the library, and he had an 8 o'clock class. Foggy would just have to suffer a little embarrassment.

Matt stepped into his and Foggy's room which was suddenly quiet. But not quiet enough for Matt Murdock's ears. He could hear Foggy lying on his bed, still trying to catch his breath. He could also, unfortunately, tell that Foggy was wearing nothing under the sheet that was covering him. He could also hear—and smell—a woman holding her breath, trying hard not to giggle, underneath Foggy's bed. She also was wearing nothing but one of Foggy's t-shirts.

Matt was tired, but he thought he might could have little fun with this situation.

"Oh, hey, Matt," Foggy said between breaths, trying hard not to pant. "I thought you were studying at the library tonight."

"I was," Matt replied, setting his bag and cane down and sitting on the edge of his own bed. "I've been there for five hours. Thought it might be time to get some sleep."

"Five hours!" Foggy yelled. More stifled giggled came from under the bed. "What the hell time is it?"

"It 2:00. Sorry, did I wake you when I came in?" Matt grinned, waiting for Foggy to confess.

Foggy shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Uh, yeah. I was asleep. I didn't realize it was so late."

"So, did you get some studying in?" Matt grinned, trying to hold back laughter. He wondered how long he could drag this out before Foggy gave up.

"Oh, yeah, studying…I got in a few hours. But then, as you can see, I fell asleep." Foggy laughed, nervously. "Need my brain sleep before I do more studying. You know how it is. Hey, you're probably pretty tired and ready to go to bed. You can have the bathroom first. All yours buddy."

"Well, we do have that big exam in _Criminal Law_ tomorrow. I thought we might quiz each other for a few hours."

Foggy's mouth dropped open. "Like right now? I mean it's kinda late, and you have class early…"

"Well, we're both up, might as well take advantage of it." Matt could smell Foggy starting to sweat and hear the girl under the bed starting to get restless. It was time to let him off the hook a little bit.

"How about I go get us some coffee while you wake up a little more."

Matt could hear the relief in Foggy's voice. "Coffee! Yes! Great idea. I'll, uh, just find my notes while you're gone."

"Great." Matt picked up his cane. He walked towards the door and stopped before leaving. He just couldn't resist one more thing.

"By the way, your mom called earlier today. Said to be sure to tell her Foggy Bear she sends big hugs and kisses."

Foggy flushed, embarrassed. "Oh, uh, thanks Matt. I'll be sure to call her tomorrow."

Matt left and shut the door behind him. He stood outside for a moment to listen.

He could hear Foggy helping the giggling girl up from under the bed. "Sorry. I didn't think he was ever going to leave."

"Foggy Bear?" The girl broke into a fit of giggles. "Foggy Bear!"

"Shut up, Marci."

Matt could hear them starting to go at it again, so he figured he'd better take his time coming back.

* * *

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You knew she was under there the whole time!" Foggy laughed, not seeming angry at all. "Bastard."

Matt chuckled. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Lie 2

"Okay, now tell me honestly…Why can't we eat at Burger Palace?"

That was not the kind of question Matt was expecting next, but at least it wasn't a complicated one to answer.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Pretty sure." Foggy looked worried now. "It's dog meat right? Because I ate there once or twice, even though you said not to."

"No it's not dog. But it's not much better."

* * *

 **Lie #2: Best Damn Burgers Ever**

"Let us now forage for hamburgers!" Foggy yelled from the top of the atrium steps, almost toppling down them, but Matt grabbed his arm in time.

"You've got great reflexes for a blind guy!" Foggy shouted into Matt's face, his breath smelling strongly for the multiple jell-o shots he'd downed at the dorm party.

"And you smell like a brewery right now!" Matt yelled back and pulled himself and Foggy further away from the stair steps. His balance was not the best at this moment either, having partaken of a few shots himself.

"No, food first! I'm starving." He pulled Matt up the sidewalk towards the road leading away from their dorm. "Bill said there's this great new place just down the road. It's open all night, and they have the best damn burgers ever!"

"Isn't Bill that guy that hangs around campus and sells weed?"

"Yes! That Bill. I love him! He didn't even go to college, and he drives a freakin' awesome Trans-Am!" Foggy continued pulling Matt further from the much needed peace and quiet of his bed. Not that he got that much sleep in a room with Foggy, whose nickname came from his siblings who claimed he sounded like a foghorn when he slept. Matt could attest to this as being the most accurate nickname he had even known.

They ended up about a quarter mile down the road in front of a 50s style café with a neon pink and blue sign declaring "Burger Palace". The greasy smells from the outside were already enough to make Matt nauseous, but he didn't have the heart to turn away from Foggy's enthusiasm. And besides, all the burger talk had made him hungry, too.

They went inside and sat in one of the red pleather booths with the miniature jukeboxes at the end. It didn't actually work or anything but added to the nostalgia that it might bring to some. Matt doubted though that the original café served the over-processed meat and chemical laced vegetables he could smell.

A waitress (dressed in an old-fashion bubblegum pink uniform, of course) came over to take their order. She was in her mid-thirties, smelled like stale cigarettes and cheap perfume, and had dyed her hair platinum blond, recently, Matt could tell, from the smell of it. Foggy looked smittened, and Matt could hear his heart start to elevate.

"What'll you have sweethearts?"

Foggy flustered. "Oh, uh, two burgers, fries, sodas, and"—he turned to Matt—"want a milkshake?" Matt shook his head "no". "Okay, then, and just one chocolate milk shake for me."

"Have it right out boys." She did an extra shake as she walked away causing Foggy to drool.

Foggy wiped his mouth. "Man is she hot!" He said, very loudly, but the few patrons that were still hanging out after midnight didn't seem to notice.

"I guess I wouldn't know."

"Sure you do man! You always know! Think I could get her number?"

"Maybe," Matt replied. His senses were slightly dulled by the alcohol in his system, and he was very close to nodding off right there at the table. "Where is the restroom at in here, Foggy?"

"Oh, it's over there by the big, music box thing." He grabbed Matt's hand and pointed it in the right direction. "You need me to help you get there."

Matt laughed. "No, I'm a big boy. I think I can make it alone." He grabbed his cane and made his way to the men's room. He washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face, feeling a little more alert.

Outside the restroom, Matt paused to take in his surroundings. It was a big mistake. He had a direct view to the open window of the kitchen from where he was standing. But it wasn't so much what he "saw" then as what he heard and smelled that made him hurry back to their table and grab Foggy by the arm.

"Hey. You okay? Did you get lost again?"

"No, Foggy. We've got to go. We've got to leave right now."

Foggy looked dumbfounded. But Matt managed to lead him out the door before he made a scene.

"What the hell man? We didn't get are food." Foggy looked and sounded like a little boy who had just missed the ice cream truck.

"Sorry. I'm just…sick. I need to go back to the room now." Before Foggy could protest, Matt quickly added, "I'll make you some of my famous bacon and mustard ramen noodles, okay?"

Foggy still looked sad, but he trudged along with Matt. "Okay. But I get extra bacon bits this time, right?"

"Yes, Foggy, for you, I will add extra bacon bits."

Hours later when Foggy was fast asleep and calling out to ships at sea, Matt still laid awake in his bed. He just couldn't get those images out his head of the scabby, runny nosed cook reaching for a bun to wipe his dripping snot. The same bun he then used to top off a burger that had flecks of red scab hidden within the lettuce.

Matt always found a reason not to go back to Burger Palace and mostly ordered take-out from then on.

* * *

Foggy was really quiet after Matt finished the story. He seemed more upset about this than Marci under the bed.

After a few minutes, Foggy asked, "Matt?"

"Yes, Foggy?"

"Please never tell me something like that again. I really just don't want to know."

"You got it."

* * *

 **A/N: Gross I know! I just keep thinking how I could probably never eat out anywhere with Matt's senses. More to come!**


	3. Lie 3

A/N: This chapter takes on a more serious tone. Brad is an actual Daredevil character borrowed from Frank Miller's _Man Without Fear.  
_ I give all character credit to the comic god. Enjoy!

* * *

"Foggy, there's something else I need to own up to."

"It's not Asian Gourmet is it? God, please don't tell me I can't have the so-good-you-could-slap-your-momma sweet and sour pork anymore!"

Matt laughed. "No. It's fine. But remember that guy Brad from law school?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget that asshole."

"Well, when I told you I didn't start going out until after law school, that wasn't completely true. There was this one time…"

* * *

 **Lie #3: The Bully**

Foggy had a black eye _and_ a busted mouth this time, and Matt knew enough was enough. He had dealt with his share of bullies growing up, turning the other cheek like his father and his priest had wanted him to do. But this was his roommate and the best friend—really the first friend—Matt had had since his father died.

"S'not so bad," Foggy slurred through bloody lips.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you fell down again."

"No, just, I'm a big klutz. Really."

Matt handed him an ice pack for his eye and used a warm rag to wipe his face. "You think I believe that? Foggy, I've been with you after you've drank our whole study group under the table, taken two more shots for a nightcap, and managed to hold me up all the way back to the room. I'm not buying this clumsy crap anymore."

Foggy's eyes filled with tears, and Matt tried to pretend he couldn't tell as Foggy's voice came out shaky. "Okay, it's this guy Brad. He's in Constitutional Law with us. Sits in the back with the rest of his jerk-off brat pack. They just started harassing me these last few weeks outside of class whenever they see me, calling me names like 'lard ass' and 'fat boy'. Nothing original. But I had enough today, and I got shiner in return." Foggy sniffled, and Matt handed him the wet rag without saying a word.

While Foggy wiped his face, Matt tried to "picture" who Brad was. He knew the group Foggy was referring to. They were the stereotypical guy group that unfortunately wasn't always just a stereotype on a college campus. They were rich, loud, lecherous, obnoxious and known for their drinking games that usually ended in vandalism or alcohol poisoning. Matt hoped he'd seen the last of them in undergrad, but he knew some guys never grew up. He could hear them some nights, coming in late from off campus parties or bars, yelling and high-fiving, throwing their glass bottles against whatever was nearby. Matt had ignored them before. Just a group of guys letting off steam after studying, midterms. He understood. But they'd fucked up this time.

Foggy sniffled some more. "I've got to go home for Christmas in a few weeks. What do I say to my dad and mom? I'm a grown-ass man who still lets punks beat on him?" Tears rolled down Foggy's cheeks. "I thought I was done with this high school shit in high school. It's just that I, well I, don't know what I did to him."

Matt patted Foggy's shoulder as he cried openly now. "I'm sure there's no reason for it. Bullies never need a reason."

Later that night, after Foggy was in a deep, painkiller induced sleep, Matt slipped quietly out the third story window and into the cold night air. Matt had sat in the room and listened to people outside coming and going from the library, their boyfriend's or girlfriend's room. As the hours ticked on and midnight slid past, he heard the rowdy sounds he was waiting for.

They were walking up the sidewalk several yards from their dorm, laughing and trying to stay upright. Snow and sleet had started falling after midnight, and the walkway was starting to get slick. _Time to lead the sheep away from the flock_ , Matt thought. He moved swiftly over the roof tops, dressed in black. Not that the drunken idiots would have noticed him that high up, but he didn't need any grief from the campus cops either.

His opportunity came sooner than expected. Brad (he'd had Foggy describe him, even though Foggy was confused why) stepped away from the group declaring "Gotta take a leak!" The other guys laughed but kept walking (or stumbling) their way to bed.

Brad was urinating off the side of the cafeteria building, partially hid by a group of trees. Even if he wasn't three sheets to the wind, he would have never heard Matt coming.

Two girls found Brad the next morning on the snow covered tennis court, bare-ass naked, hand and feet tied together, thrashing and trying to scream for help through his gag. He told the police nothing. It was just a prank. Nothing to get worked up about. He doesn't tell them what the man in black said to him as he dangled him by his feet from the roof top. He doesn't mention the name Franklin "Foggy" Nelson to anyone, except his friends, to tell them to layoff, he's not so bad. And he definitely doesn't tell them about the nightmares he started having.

Foggy went home for Christmas with passing grades and a lifted spirit. Matt had the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

* * *

"Okay. Brownie points. You've definitely earned back brownie points."

"So you're not angry?"

"Angry? I'm ecstatic! I knew something was up when that shithead started running in the opposite direction every time he saw me. Wait until I see him at the ten year reunion!"


End file.
